starblazersfandomcom-20200215-history
UFO Alien Star Blazer enemy Fiction
FICTION UFO aliens would make a great historical timeline enemy of EDF and in Star Blazers.People have been confronted by UFO aliens without any proper defenses.Then some planets built up Space technology and military and used Wave Motion Technology to confront UFO aliens.UFO alien are Centauri a fierce warfaring race that harnesses stars and suns as power.This is like the format the Centauri use for their battleships.Their battleships resemble these but have bigger heavier warship stores and missiles.Inside is frame structure with solid devices.Warp nacelles beams are solid for lasers or project a field for warfare.They have CPU in front as bulkheads and is divided into bulkheads with black color.They have squarish and circular shapes with HEL cannon internally.Outer layers open up fire missiles and WMD space level.EST – Exploratory Starship (Uprated without phasers) ESV – Exploratory Starship (2nd Uprated) ESI – Exploratory Starship (Incomplete) APPENDIX B - BASIC TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS ACCOMMODATION Officers and Crew: 1,012 Visiting Personnel: 200 Evacuation Limit: 15,000 DIMENSIONS Overall Length: 642.51 meters Overall Height: 195.26 meters Overall Beam: 463.73 meters PERFORMANCE Maximum Velocity Warp: Warp 9.6 (ES only), Warp 9.9 ARMAMENT Standard - 11 Type X phasers, 3 torpedo launchers Uprated - 13 Type X phasers, 3 torpedo launchers TRANSPORT EQUIPMENT Shuttlecraft At least ten personnel shuttles or five runabouts with living quarters module At least ten cargo shuttles or three runabouts with no modules Twelve shuttlepods, unless otherwise replaced by personnel shuttles Two Sphinx Workpods Three Work Bees Transporters Six personnel Four cargo Six emergency They are close to machines and out do machines in abilities for war.They are very alien in beliefs.They have alot of power and resources and are more smarter than every race.Their military is superior and would dish out alot of damage using phaser weaponry and rayguns.They conquer and harness power.Hate symbol flags.Powers are shape forming and shape changing and can do this for war abilities.Change their form and strategists are very powerful.Strategic formations have defeated many for millions of years and cloning and experiments.They have heavy laser beam cannons and raygun fire rays.Very huge Empire.Laser beams can penetration force fields and shields.UFO but terminator machines are Membari.They can change form using stabbing weapons and tools and in binary and computers experts.Adaption to battlefields.Energy weapons and collosal structures adapt to space.keyholepublishing.com As saucer and then UFO aliens threatened Empire of military UFO alien beings and UFO alien technology vs people.Among countless stars,To understand binary numbers, begin by recalling elementary school math. When we first learned about numbers, we were taught that, in the decimal system, things are organized into columns: In 1959, Cryptosporidium-137 arrives on Earth to investigate the planet and the disappearance of his missing clone, Cryptosporidium-136. Orthopox-13 (also known as Pox, and voiced by Richard Horvitz) is the one who sends him to Earth. The Centauri come from their own universe of burning energies,yellow and orange and red and black universe is and harness since early civilization these hydrogens and Omega particles and way more.UFO aliens were in conquest of their universe winning their wars on aliens with saucercraft as cruisers in size and infantry well spread out and distributed with developement of superweapons.They have Star Blazers mode bring back 1980's.Saucers will fire missiles.And they develope bombs and missiles and they are alien like.They have carrier saucers which are massive allow smaller 20ft attack saucers out with cutting lasers and missiles.Fire stream lasers and cutter beam fire.Vicious with high monuverability a battleship cannot do,medium battlesaucers with heavy HEL built in embedded to fire burning thick beams of energies they harness and use in battle.Their science is beyond robots and computers.Mechanical ray guns which transported in saucers retracted out as saucer opens fires to destroy heavy yellow beam destruction of ships in range.These starships are their battleships and fire heavy concentrated optical beam and fires missiles,parts of lifts launchers and has beams or field producer on the Deck 5: Science Labs, Residential Apartments Deck 6: Transporter Rooms 1-(2)4, Science Labs Deck 7: Residential Apartments Deck 8: Residential Apartments, Captain’s Quarters Deck 9: Residential Apartments Deck 10: Main Lounge, Computer Cores Deck 11: Holodecks, Residential Apartments Deck 12: Sickbay, Medical Laboratories, Gymnasium Deck 13: Residential Apartments, Life Support Deck 14: Residential Apartments Deck 15: Maintenance Deck 16: Captain’s Yacht Docking Port Stardrive Section Deck 8: Battle Bridge Deck 9: Docking Latches Deck 10: Emergency Batteries, Phaser Bank Systems Deck 11: Life Support Systems Deck 12: Science Labs Deck 13: Shuttlebays 2 and 3 Deck 14: Shuttlebay Support, Personnel Transporters 5 and 6 Deck 15: Science Labs Deck 16: Maintenance Deck 17: Living Quarters Deck 18: Living Quarters Deck 19: Living Quarters Deck 20: Living Quarters Deck 21: Power Distribution Deck 22: Engineering Support Labs Deck 23: Main Impulse Engines Deck 24: Life Support Deck 25: Dorsal Docking Port, Forward Photon Torpedo Launcher Deck 26: Engineering Support Deck 27: Deuterium Fuel Pumps and Fill Ports Deck 28: Deuterium Fuel Storage Deck 29: Deuterium Fuel Storage Deck 30: Deuterium Injection Reactors Deck 31: Science Labs Deck 32: Living Quarters Deck 33: Living Quarters Deck 34: Environmental Support Deck 35: Aft Photon Torpedo Launcher Deck 36: Main Engineering Deck 37: Environmental Support, Waste Management Deck 38: Cargo Bays, Brig Deck 39: Cargo Bays Deck 40: Antimatter Injection Reactors Deck 41: Antimatter Storage Pods Deck 42: Antimatter Storage Pods While on Earth, Pox sends Crypto on a mission to harvest human brain stems in order to propogate the genital-free Furon race. To keep on trying to accomplish his mission, he must contend with the Majestic, a shady government organization led by Silhouette who is aware of alien life. After defeating the organization, Crypto takes over the Presidency of the United States and convinces everybody that nothing is wrong. H | T | O 1 | 9 | 3 such that "H" is the hundreds column, "T" is the tens column, and "O" is the ones column. So the number "193" is 1-hundreds plus 9-tens plus 3-ones. Years later, we learned that the ones column meant 10^0, the tens column meant 10^1, the hundreds column 10^2 and so on, such that 10^2|10^1|10^0 1 | 9 | 3 the number 193 is really {(1*10^2)+(9*10^1)+(3*10^0)}. As you know, the decimal system uses the digits 0-9 to represent numbers. If we wanted to put a larger number in column 10^n (e.g., 10), we would have to multiply 10*10^n, which would give 10^(n+1), and be carried a column to the left. For example, putting ten in the 10^0 column is impossible, so we put a 1 in the 10^1 column, and a 0 in the 10^0 column, thus using two columns. Twelve would be 12*10^0, or 10^0(10+2), or 10^1+2*10^0, which also uses an additional column to the left (12). The binary system works under the exact same principles as the decimal system, only it operates in base 2 rather than base 10. In other words, instead of columns being 10^2|10^1|10^0 they are 2^2|2^1|2^0 Instead of using the digits 0-9, we only use 0-1 (again, if we used anything larger it would be like multiplying 2*2^n and getting 2^n+1, which would not fit in the 2^n column. Therefore, it would shift you one column to the left. For example, "3" in binary cannot be put into one column. The first column we fill is the right-most column, which is 2^0, or 1. Since 3>1, we need to use an extra column to the left, and indicate it as "11" in binary (1*2^1) + (1*2^0). Saucer Separation: Just a quick note. Since the Galaxy Class can put itself back together again it is quite easy to seperate and then pull back together. This was supposed to be a common event in TNG, but it cost to much to do. So the question is, what do we do? Well, if you want to make separation a common event on your ship, that is plausible. It just wasn't done on screen because of budget. Galaxy Incomplete: There are no ships in ST:ACTD under this version. The specs are just included to give depth to the entire class. Breen Shield Defense: This is an accepted advance for all vessels. It would not be like other upgrades, so I didn't include it above. Nevertheless, every ship in ST:ACTD, not just the Galaxy Classes, have this advancement. EMH: As a rule, the ST:ACTD Specs include the advancement of EMHs for Primary Medical facilities, in the least. The Enterprise-E and Voyager's "Author, Author" as well as DS9's "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" back this up. Landing Mode: By the way, if you perform this maneuver your ship will be destroyed. I hope I mentioned that in the main part of the body. In short, landing your saucer section will make it impossible to retrieve it. It will be stuck on that planet forever. Now, what happens to the secondary is up in the air. There remains the possibility that a replacement saucer section could be attached to the remaining secondary section, but it takes a while to build a saucer section if one isn't ready. Computer Technology: Another by the way, because of ST:ACTD's storyline restrictions, there is absolutely no need to have that fourth core installed. It's used primarily for ships that are on long-term missions that take them years away from Federation Territory. As for Bio Neural Gel Packs. It is not unreasonable for the "isolinear temporary storage" banks to be replaced by bio neural gel packs on the Galaxy Class. But, in my personal opinion, I think that Starfleet would wait on this particular upgrade. Examples: What would the binary number 1011 be in decimal notation? is Earth the only planet blessed with life? Is this some miracle by chance, never to be reproduced on another world? In 399 b.c., the great philosopher Socrates was accused of not believing in the gods in which the state believed. He was tried and found guilty of corrupting Athenian youth and religious heresy. He was sentenced and put to death by the use of a poison he chose to ingest. Galileo was warned not to defend Copernican Astronomy because it went against the doctrine of the church. In 1616, the Roman Catholic Church demanded that Galileo stop teaching his theory that the sun was the center of our universe and everything revolved around it. The belief at that time was that the Earth was the center and the sun (and everything else) revolved around the Earth. Galileo was eventually hauled before the Catholic Inquisition and was condemned to house arrest, for life. After 10 years, he died while still under house arrest. We know today of course, that Galileo was indeed correct. Thoughout history people have been unjustly ridiculed, harassed, and even severely punished for their views and ideas that didn't seem to quite fit in with the currently accepted beliefs. Are we arrogant to assume that man is the only intelligent life out there? We think so. We are Chris and Mary Herring of Russells Point, Ohio. Over the past 7 years we have spent much of our time privately researching this subject, (a hard subject to research when most people keep their experiences to themselves for fear of public ridiculeFrom the subjects of early cave paintings to ancient art and scriptures, history would seem to indicate that we may have had visitors from other worlds or dimensions. In fact, some ancient scriptures from many different cultures, give the impression that it was common knowledge that we've had visitors from the stars. How do you explain ancient tales of chariots from the sky? And what of flying ships appearing in art far before the first plane was ever thought about. Even the Bible has been suggested as http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Portal:People possible evidence of alien contact, for its numerous accounts of objects in the sky, wonderous miracles and other strange events. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Warship What secrets lie with ancient Egypt, Stonehenge, or possibly even Atlantis? Have there indeed been more advanced civilizations of man that have somehow been lost? We would like to suggest a book to anyone out there searching for answers to the question of -ARE WE ALONE?- The book is called COSMIC VOYAGE and is written by Courtney Brown, Ph.D. It's an incredible book. It is based primarily on Remote Viewing sessions conducted by the author. For those of you who do not yet know of S.R.V. (Scientific Remote Viewing), In short it is a trainable mental procedure which allows a person to extract accurate and often detailed information from distant locations across time and space. If your main interest is in abduction cases then ABDUCTION by John E. Mack, M.D. is a must. It explores many cases of UFO abductions from all angles and is very credible. If you'ld like to read about the more recent hardcore evidence surrounding this phenomenon, then we would like to suggest CONFIRMATION-The Hard Evidence of Aliens Among Us. It is written by Whitley Strieber, author of Communion. The books main focus is on the video evidence, close encounter testimonies and unexplained objects more recently removed from abductees. The Earth Forces would have mysterious attacks on them.Because their ships have crossed and made a violation.Now they send space cruisers to border past 11th planet to confront UFO aliens.Communicae would happen where the aliens would threaten humans.Humans would maintain their ground with their cruisers.Seems the Centauri are expanding after war after war.Now humans of earth are on their list.Humans then would cross over border to setup alignment to confront UFO Centauri before they end up to close to earth.Centauri would decrease the Earth Federation map.Their rayguns and heavy beam cannons would destroy alot of EDF warships.Once they have believed EDF warship has made hostile action invasion would be planned fleet setup by Centauri.Formation of theirs fire and get their heavy beam cannons ready to fire.Carrier saucer would deploy saucer attackcraft attack doing UFO monuvers put Astro fighters and planes through a rough battle.High monuver high costs of Earth Federation.UFO craft can generate force fields.They have WMD.They have a warship that looks like a starship but is not.It fires a red HEL.It contains infantry systems and weaponry and I called it Hudson's UFO.It is made of a solid black alloy.Red lights on it glow and fires HEL which is a built in cannon.LED function.UFO or Centauri have an Empire Alpha Centauri and in a galaxy near Alpha quadrant.Centauri have a high command.They speak alien and have best ally a robot terminator alien called Membari. Membari are in liquid humanoid shape of Mimetic alloy that is blue,beings.Centauri have alot of territory and systems have the largest of suns.They as ancient civilization learned to harness sun energy.They became UFO aliens military but evil.They have not met Argo and I put Centauri in as having Star Blazers systems and weaponry and bad guy characters.A new threat to EDF and Earth Federation.Alignments and strategy are formidable and have weaponry that can takeout EDF warships.A many military APB dispatch as cutscenes.Argo would exploring and went too far and met a hostile race of Centauri's.Argo was badly damaged by giant ray gun.Centauri are warmongers and a fleet of EDF confronted Centauri in order for Argo to make it.I would have Cpt.Avatar in this for he is very smart and has Argo's best war tactics and is like EDF command in Captain's chair.Wildstar is not the level of Avatar and needs to be a team to Captain Argo from gunnery.Centauri are very fierce and do more than war of attrition.Resources are in full use in war.That platform generates energies.Argo and star force and Marines will invade space dock and platform and shootout with Centauri and Membari and try attatch charges inside bring down outer corona defenses.Then the Centauri will confront EDF fleet vs fleet past 11th planet.Centauri heavy laser beam cannon retracted out by war saucers will destroy and burn EDF warships.Shockcannons will hit saucers and destroy them.Attack craft saucers will launch from a carrier saucer lid opening attack.Extreme monuverability of attack craft and all saucer outmatch battleships of space but many wise battleships will shock cannon the saucer attacks.Centauri will resort to their Superweapons of high energy on EDF.Centauri are yellow in colour and humanoid with black uniforms and are 6ft,shorter than earthers but military combat.Fear of UFO's ghostly like scare.A strange ship landed,fear of it being scarey and not of anything familiar.They are not scared of graveyards or anything haunted.They live scarey on their planet.Ghostly alumination.Into conversion to Star Blazers.Militant and very alien.http://destroyallhumans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity http://www.fanfiction.net/anime/Starblazers/